General Rules(Season 4)
'General Rules Season 4' Shorter Rules overview: Cheatsheet(Season 4) 'How to play' 'Leveling' 'Level 1' Each player starts at level 1 With 10 HP (Health Points). They can place a '3','4', and '5' into one of the 3 basic stats: POW (Power), DEF (Defense) and SPD (Speed). MP (Mana Points) always starts at 4. Example: 'Stats' *'POW:' increases your likelihood to hit your opponent with a basic attack. Good for high DPS characters. *'DEF:' Decreases your likelihood to be hit by your opponents. Good for tank characters. *'SPD:' increases your likelihood of going first. It also serves as the tie breaker stat. It can be used to avoid traps in dungeons. Good for utility characters. 'Level Rewards' On even levels players gain +1 HP. On odd levels players gain +1 to a basic stat. (POW, DEF, SPD). Class card also give permanent stat increases. Ability and items cards can offer temporary boosts if brought into combat. 'Earning Levels' Levels are gained from: * Winning a Boss Fight * Completing a Dungeon * Winning a PVP * Scholar Tokens * Coming to After Activities 'Basic Rules and Example Game' 'Turn Order, 2 players: ' * Start of Round * Speed Roll * Start of turn - Player 1 * Abilities and Items - Player 1 * Attack Roll - Player 1 * Damage Roll - Player 1 * End of Turn - Player 1 * Start of turn - Player 2 * Abilities and Items- Player 2 * Attack Roll - Player 2 * Damage Roll - Player 2 * End of Turn - Player 2 'Speed Roll' To determine who goes first players roll an opposed SPD roll. The result is determined by their base stat on their name tag being added to a D6 roll. Whoever gets the higher result goes first. If players are in groups, such as during boss fights, that group will use the highest SPD roll the team rolls. All group members in the group with the winning roll will go before all the members in the group with the losing roll. 'Attack Roll' An Attack roll is the last thing you do as it symbols the end of your turn. Abilities and items cannot be used after the attack roll unless stated in the card. (Ex: If you auto hit do X...) Interrupt cards can be used at any appropriate time so long as the conditions on the card is met. Rolling a 1''' on an attack roll results in an '''auto miss. This means that the attacking player fails to hit, no matter what their opponent rolled. Rolling a 6''' on an attack roll results in an '''auto hit. This means the attacking player hits their opponent regardless of what they rolled. (See the Mana section below for Mana rules. ) 'Example Game:' Player 1: * Level:1 * HP: 10 * POW: 5 * DEF: 4 * SPD: 3 Player 2: * Level: 1 * HP: 10 * POW: 4 * DEF:3 * SPD: 5 Player 1 rolls a 4, for a total speed of 7 (3 base SPEED + the 4 they rolled). Player 2 rolls a 2, for a total of 7 speed (5 base SPEED + the 2 they rolled). Since Player 2 has the higher base speed (5 > 3) they will go first. Player 2 rolls a 3 so they have a total POWER of 7 ( 4 base + 3 rolled). Player 1 rolls a 2, and has a total defense of 6 (4 base + 2 rolled). Player 2 hits and rolls damage. He rolled a 4. Player 1 takes 4 damage and is now at 6 health. Player 1 now rolls his power. Player 1 rolls a 2, for a total power of 7. Player 2 rolls a 6 , for a total defense of 9. Since Player 2 rolled a higher defense, he successfully defends and takes no damage. Since all players have attacked, it is a new round therefore both players roll another speed roll. Player 2 rolls a 1, for a total speed of 6. Player 1 rolls a 5, for a total speed of 8. Player 1 will attack first. Player 1 rolls a 6 for power. As 6's are auto hits, Player 1 will now deal damage regardless of Player 2's defense roll/ player 1 rolls 5 damage. Player 2 is not at 5 health. Player 2 rolls a 1. As 1's are auto misses, Player 2 does not deal any damage, regardless of Player 1's defense roll. 'Mana' Each player starts with 4 Mana. Each player regenerates 1 Mana per turn, up to their Max Mana pool. Certain cards can reduce your Max Mana pool if you bring them in combat (EX: Warrior abilities) and you can only regenerate up to the new amount. EX: A student brings a card that reads: Reduce your Max Mana Pool by 1. Their new max Mana pool is 3. They can regenerate up to 3 Mana. Note: in groups, Mana only regenerates on the start of the players turn, not their team mates turns. Mana cards are available at the shop to help you keep track of your Mana. They are technically optional but are recommended for quality of life purposes. Some recommended ways to keep track of your Mana: Method 1: When Mana is available the card is face up. When it is spent the card is face down. Method 2: When Mana is available the card is straight up and down. When it is spent it is tilted slightly to one side (A.K.A MTG Mana tapping) 'Abilities and Items' For Keyword references: Keywords (Season 4) Abilities and Items come in 3 rarities: * Common * Rare * Legendary Common and Rare can be purchased at the shop. Legendary card can also be purchased at the shop but require a legendary token earned from defeating the final boss at T3 or T6 'Abilities' A player can bring up to 4 ability cards to a combat. They may use as many ability cards as they have Mana a turn. Each card indicates how much Mana it costs each time you use it in the top right (see chart above). if a player can spend that amount of Mana a turn they can use that card. If a card has the tag Exhaust in the Exhaust bar it means that that card can only be used once per turn. Like Mana, these cards regenerate at the start if a players turn. If a card does not say Exhaust, it may be used as long as the player has enough Mana to cast it. Example: Player 1 has 4 Mana at the start of their turn. They use an ability costing 2 Mana that exhausts itself. Player 1 cannot use that ability again and now has 2 Mana left. Player 1 then uses a 1 Mana Ability that does not exhaust itself, leaving them with 1 Mana left. Player 1 uses the same 1 Mana ability again and spends their last Mana. They now have 0 Mana. Now that Player 1 has no Mana they choose to finish their turn by rolling an attack roll. At the start of their next turn Player 1's Exhausted ability refreshes along with their Mana. 'Items' Players may bring up to 2 items to combat. Items do not use Mana but come with a number of uses. This represents the amount of times you can use and item per combat. The item starts with full uses each combat. Unless otherwise stated, items must be used before your attack roll.